Lincoln Universe
by 7lights13darknesses
Summary: Follow 13 teen old Lincoln Quartz Universe as he travels the world with the Crystal Gems stopping monsters, making friends, learning about his powers, and finding out about the past of his mom. It will be a long journey for him but he won't do it alone. Follows story line of Steven Universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody. This is 7lights13darkness here. This is my first crossover fic as well as my first fanfiction ever! The Loud House and Steven Universe are my two favorite shows (and if the name doesn't give away I am a big kingdom hearts fan as well.) so when I got the idea to do this I went for it. I am hoping that you like it and spoilers for mainly Steven Universe but you already knew that. Keep an eye out for loud house references and other references as well.**_

 _ **I would like to thank other Authors like " ThDorkMagnet" 'The Loud Author', 'Omega Ultra' 'OKrie' 'Weavillain' 'Sol'llKillYou' 'DiscordantHarmony426' 'theblindwriter95' 'That Engineer' 'Rsizzle34' and many other authors for all the fanfictions they wrote. (most of them being Loud House) They and my family are what inspired me to do this. I recommend that you go look at some of these guys' stories if you haven't already. (especially ThDorkMagnet if you like Kingdom Hearts or SVTFOE I mention this one specifically because "ThDorkMagnet" has helped me with this and other fanfiction ideas. I am already writing another story for Loud House, no crossover just Loud House.)**_

 _ **And now without further ado please enjoy the story.**_

" _ **The Loud House" belongs to Nickelodeon/Chris Saviano. "Steven Universe" belongs to cartoon network and any other content mentioned in this story does not belong to me. They all belong to their respectful owners.**_

Lincoln Universe

Ch1 "Gem Glow"

We Begin this story with a view of a city almost completely surrounded by water, which is not surprising since it is called "Beach City". At the front edge of the city you see a water tower and on the opposite end there is a lighthouse on top of a steep hill. (That place looks good for picnics.) At about midway down the hill you can see what looks like a giant stone hand coming from the other side (that will be explained later). It is a beautiful, peaceful day with blue skies and nice weather. It seems like nothing could disturb the peace and quiet until…..

"Nooooooooooooo!" we hear someone scream. The view then changes to one of the few restaurants in the city. It is a small building (about the size of two small 'Little Czars') with a giant donut at the top and a blue and red tarp under it. It has a painted donut on the side of one wall and the dumpster on the same side. On the front of the building is the words "Big Donut."

We then go inside and see a thirteen year old boy on his knees acting like it is the end of the world. He has white hair and an orange polo shirt with a dark red star in the middle. He is wearing blue jeans and white sneakers that not only match his outfit but his hair too. Even though he his 13 he looks like he could pass for an eleven year old. He has fair skin and three freckles on each side of his face, he has buck teeth like a certain 'Nickelodeon' character that wears a pink hat. His name is Lincoln Quartz Universe. He is staring at a now empty freezer and is to say the least upset.

"This can't be happing!" he said. "I have to be dreaming!" he continues to panic when he finally turns to one of the other people in the room. "Clyde! Clyde," he said looking at one of the employees/ his best friend Clyde. He is African-American and is around 17 or 18. He wears classes that make his eyes look 10x bigger than they probably are. He has black curly hair and is of course in his work uniform, which is a purple shirt with a donut in the middle and a pair of jeans. "Please tell me I'm dreaming!?" he asked desperately. He then hugged his legs making it hard for him to move.

"Um….. Lincoln you're wrinkling my uniform. Also I'm trying to stock supplies so I need you to let go." He said a little annoyed. He then walks off to finish his work.

"I'm sorry Lincoln." Said a new voice "Were sold out and we don't get any until the 'Blue Bell Scouts' sell them again next year."

"I know but I didn't even get to buy one Penelope. Dang it Luan why do you always have to distract me when I'm in a hurry!?" He said more to himself than anyone else. He then turns to Penelope who is behind the counter. She is about the same age as Clyde but is not much taller than Lincoln. She also wears glasses like Clyde. She has fair skin and freckles like Lincoln. She has big red curly hair similar to that of some of the 'peanuts' characters. She is wearing the same uniform as Clyde. (If you don't know Penelope she is shown in the background many times in episodes were there at school and as a speaking role in the episode "Shell Shocked")

"Too bad Link." Said Clyde. "We still have plenty of 'kale puffs' and 'lion lickers' though." He said pointing at 2 vending machines.

"You know I hate those Clyde. I almost threw up the last time I tried either of them."

"Darn I was hoping you would be desperate enough to do that. I wanted to recorded you and post it." Penelope gave him a death glare. "With your permission of course." He said nervously.

"Oh. Why!Now I will never get to taste the crisps vanilla wafers, chocolate drizzle, and toasted coconut crunches. Until next year that that is, but it will be forever." He was staring at the machine the whole time while drawing cookies on the front.

Clyde then got an idea. "Hey Link, why don't you use try using your magical powers?" He asked curious to see if anything would happen.

"It doesn't work like that Clyde, at least I don't think it does...does it?" he asked himself while looking at the pinkish-reddish gem where his belly button would be under his shirt.

Penelope then got an idea. "Hey Link why don't you take the freezer with you and then bring it back next year? It's only used when we get those ice cream cookies anyways."

"You better not let it get damaged." Said Clyde. Lincoln looks at the freezer. It is just a small pink box with a Blue Bell cookie on the top.

"Su...Sure." He said calming down. He then walks out of the restaurant with the cord warped around him and the machine hanging on his back like a bag. He starts to walk to his house which is not that far. (It is one of the closest to his house.) He his walking towards the hill...

"We get it author. Hey why don't you let me take over for a little bit? You are taking forever on the descriptions."

 **Hey! Give me break this is my first story mister 'I can break the fourth wall.**

 **"** Onlybecause you wanted me to."

…...

 **Touché.**

 **"** Anyways, I am only trying to give you break."

 **Fine, but don't get expect to do this too often. You aren't technically supposed to do it.**

"Hey I'm Lincoln Lo- I mean Universe. I can do anything.

 **Just continue the story.**

 **"** With pleaser." Turns to you the reader. "You see I'm not an ordinary boy, I'm only half human. The other half is gem. You're probably wandering what a gem is and how I came to be. To the first question: Gems are another specious from space and that is all I basically now. There is more I can tell you but I don't want to spoil anything for the story. As for the second question that is a little hard to answer. Mainly because I don't completely understand it myself. I get myself confused when I try to explain it. Kind of like a certain Japanese game with the most confusing plot point ever! But it is so much fun. I'm glad that all the games are on one system but I just wish they would come out with the third, technically the 10th game counting the mobile one, game already. **(Comment in the reviews if you know what game I am talking about.)** But I'm getting off topic.

There are lots of things to do here in Beach City. There's Dairy land amusement park, my personal favorite, the restaurants, and just hanging around at the beach. I live with three other people. Their names are Lynn, Luan, and Lori. All three are gems. Together we make a team known as the 'Crystal Gems'! The star on my shirt is actually a symbol of our team. The others have one as well but in their own way. They all used to go by the names of their gems (Lori went by Pearl, Luan by Amyathest, and Lynn by Garnet) until I came up with an idea to give them human names so they could fit in more. Plus I thought it would be cool to give them names. I would go more into that but that will be a story for another time. I'm almost at my house so I'll let the author take over."

 **And you said I took forever.**

"Oh come on, that was the short version and you know it"

 **Fair enough. Anyways…. Back to the story.**

Lincoln finally reached the house, which is built from and in part of a temple, (So the hand is explained). He opened the door and shouts "Hey guys you won't believe what happened toda-aahhhhhh!" but before he could finish a giant green and black centipede like creature with a white mane came out of nowhere! **(How he didn't see or hear this earlier I don't know.)** It was at least as tall as Lincoln and it had an eyeball in its mouth. It was about to spit acid out of its mouth towards him when a whip with black whip with yellow spikes wrapped around it.

"Sup Lincoln." Said Luan. She is one of the gems mentioned from earlier. She is a few inches taller than Lincoln. She has long brown hair with part of it covering her left eye, she has a yellow skin color, and is wearing a plain white tank top with a joke flower on it. The strap on her left shoulder is part way down her arm. You can see part of an amethyst gem over her chest. She wears a black pair of sweatpants with stars on sewn on both knees and a white pair of shoes. She is usually considered the joker of all of them.

She then threw the monster towards the other side of the room allowing us to see Lori spinning around like a ballerina either kicking or hitting the many other centipedals in the room trying to keep them off a giant platform on the floor called a warp pad ( that will be explained later) with her spear. She is about as tall as a tall lamp and usually just as stiff. She as dark blue skin and blond hair in the shape of a triangle. Her nose is long and in the shape of a triangle as well. She wears a light blue tank top (with both straps up) that ends as a skirt and wears blue shorts of the same color. Her gem is on the middle of her forehead. Her spear has a long white handle with an almost as long baby blue blade with an outer part wrapping around it the tip ending like a curved sword. Like Luan she also has a star but it is cut out at the top of her tank top. Her shoes are blue ballerina shoes to match with her outfit and fighting style. Out of all of the team she is usually the most serious, graceful, and often acts like an over protective sister. Luan acts like the fun younger sister.

Lori then kicks one of them so hard that it flies across the room only to be caught by the leader of the team Lynn who literally tears it in half. When she did the monster just puffed in a cloud of smoke before it was completely dead. "Yes" She yells, "Lynn 1 monsters 0" she said as too keep track of the score. Like Lori she has usually serious personality but also knows how to relax and have fun like Luan. She can also be very competitive usually betting that she will get the most monsters when there is more than 1. She is also considered the strongest of all of them. Although she is the only one that usually keeps track or at least able to. She has brown hair like Luan but it is a little darker than hers. Her hair goes around her head like a box. She is taller than Lori making her the tallest of the group. She wears a visor that covers her eyes and has dark red skin. She is the only one to wear body armor as well. Another major deference between her and the other gems is that she has two gems. One on each hand. Both are red but one has a circle in the middle while the other has a triangle. There is a number one that goes down the waste of her shirt. The armor only goes down about half way. The armor is three different colors. The bottom left corner being dark red, the middle being pink and the top right corner being a light, almost white, pink. She also wears shoulder pads. Each color is the outer edge of a star. Her weapons are two giant gantlets bigger than her face. Both are dark red and black with small spikes at the end wear her knuckles would be. Her jeans and shirt are actually one piece one half being black and the other half being red. Her shoes are actually a pair of cleats which she says help her with staying on the ground. But Lincoln knew that it was because she secretly liked football. Lynn seemed to like many sports including baseball, soccer, and hockey. She never played herself but she would secretly record the games on Lincoln's tv. She would watch them at night and needless to say Lincoln found out pretty soon but has promised not to tell anyone.

The fighting goes on for a while. The creatures aren't that strong but there are many of them. The main thing they got to worry about is the acid. At one point Lori is having to drag one out from under the coffee table. When she finally does she grabs hold of it and puts it in a headlock. "We are literally sorry for the cetipeadials in your room Lincoln. We will get rid of them as fast as we can."

By now Lincoln as put the freezer on the sofa against the wall to watch the battle go on. "No worries. My stuff gets destroyed all the time. And at least it isn't cramped like a closet or something." In his head 'really author? Did you have to make me say that?' "Can I help he?" asked not letting himself get distracted.

"Lincoln, we have literally talked about this before." Said Lori. "Until you learn to use your powers we will handle saving the world.

"Then can I least keep one of them? There pretty cool!" he said with hope and excitement. But right as he asked the centipedael Lori was holding sprayed acid on the floor that burnt right through the wood.

"Does that acid your question?!" said Luan who overheard their conversation. "Get it?" she asked after laughing. "But seriously no you can't. "Lori then broke the centipeadels neck causing it to poof. Besides you already have Walt and Geo. We then see a yellow canary bird, Walt, and a brown hamster in a protective ball, Geo, hiding under Lincoln's bed in the upstairs section. The living room, kitchen, dining room, and Lincoln's bed room are all actually one room with his 'bedroom' being on a deck connected by stairs. "Dang it. Thought I could try."

The fight continued with the number of the centipeadels slowly going down when Luan noticed something. "Hey guys these things don't have gems!"

"Then there must be a mother nearby." Said Lynn who walked up to Lori, who was protecting Lincoln, when a centipeadel tried to attack from her blind spot but she just punched it away without even looking at it. "Lynn 2 monsters 0" she said with a smirk before going back to being serious. "We need to find the mother before it causes any more damage or hurt someone." Lincoln was about to ask if he could help….. again, when he noticed that two of the centipeadels had somehow got into the fridge and freezer. He ran up to them a showed them away as if they were flies. He then starts to pick up the mess and you can see in the background that one of them was destroyed while the other tried to run off... only to be punched by Lynn to the other side of the room and poof the moment it hit the wall meaning that all except the mother had been destroyed. "Lynn 3 monsters 0, you're out!" Lincoln then noticed that was something in the freezer and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way! Blue Bell cookies. I thought they were all sold out? How did you guys get them?!"

"Well," Lori said, "we heard that they were sold out too and since they are your favorite w-"

"We went out and stole a bunch." interrupted Luan. Lincoln looks up at them confusedly.

"Wait, wait, wait. You stole them!? Luan I thought we talked about this. You too Lynn. Wait Lori, did you help?"

"I went back and paid for them." She said while glaring at Luan.

"Who did you 'steel' them from?"

"From some blue bell scout trope. I think there leader said her name was Lindsey Sweetwater or something like that. There was a woman there but we didn't get her name. But she also talked to the girls like the way you would talk to a baby." Said Luan.

"The whole thing was my idea. Not to brag but I'm awesome." Said Lynn.

"Wait, it was all our idea." Luan corrected.

"Not really, cause the leader her is none other than Lynnsainity."

"How I don't know." Said Lori, "I am literally older than you by a thousand a thousand years."

"You do realize that age as nothing to do with this right?"

"Oh, right forgot to mention one thing. Link said to the reader while the gems were arguing, the gems are all actually hundreds if not thousands of years old, probable more but don't tell them I said that, but they don't have a specific age. Lori just says stuff like that to get her way." Lori and Lynn were still fighting and Luan was recording the whol-wait where did she get the camera from? Oh well it doesn't matter. Lincoln decided to stop them before they started a brawl.

"Quiet!" he yelled gaining their attention. "How about we just relax and I'll eat these cookies you guys stole/bought for me!'' he suggested. No one objected so he grabbed and opened on of them and took a bite with literal stars in his eyes, don't ask how. Even he doesn't know. "So good." Suddenly a pink glow coming from his belly button but he didn't noticed since his eyes were closed.

"Um …Link" Luan said being the first to finally say something. "Your gem is glowing."

"Ha ha not funny Luan." He said with his eyes still closed. He didn't believe her until he opened his eyes and saw it himself. "Oh my gosh it is! W-what do I do?!" he asked out of excitement and panic.

"Try to summon your weapon Link! Said Lynn.

"I don't know how!"

"Okay calm down. Don't panic!" said Lori who was a little late on the advice. Mainly because she could barely hold her excitement herself.

"And try not to poop yourself." Luan joked.

"Please….don't." said Lynn a little disgusted.

But sadly it was too late and the glow slowly faded until it was gone.

"DANG IT!" he shouted, really disappointed. "I was so close that time." Implying that this wasn't the first time that it happened. He then remembered something and looks at the gems, "Thanks for the cookies by the way."

"No problem Lincoln." Said Luan.

"And don't worry you will be able to summon your weapon one day." Lynn said trying to encourage him.

Lincoln wasn't usually the type to wine. There were a few exceptions though. And this was one of those few. "But I want to do it know! Can't someone at least explain to me how to summon a weapon?"

"OH, I'll go first!" said Lori who never misses an opportunity to show off and help Lincoln. We then see Lori and Lincoln on top of a hill next to a tree with pink rose petals. Said petals were falling off the tree going all around them. All of them seemed to forget about the mother centipeadal that could be close by.

"Watch the petals Lincoln. Their 'dance' seems improvised, but it is actually being calculated in real time by the physical properties of this planet. As long as you work hard and dedicate yourself you can master the magical properties of your gem and preform your own dance." She then summons her spear and catches a random rose petal afterwards. "Like so." She said like she was bragging. Lincoln just has a blank expression on his face not really understanding it. "Do you understand?" "I think so." Was all he said but he had confusion written across his face. Seeing on how Lori wasn't really much help he went to Luan hoping that she would take this seriously and help him.

He found Luan at the Big Donut were she, surprise surprise, she just got a donut from. He had also taken some of the rose petals with him. While she was eating Lincoln threw the petals in the air a just let his arms hang up. "Lori give you the petal speech." She said not really asking.

"Yeah." He said still upset.

"Well I guess you had to 'pedal' your way out of there." She joked only getting a grown from Lincoln.

"I think it was about focusing really hard so I can dance like a tree, or something like that."

"OH Link, poor poor, link. Tell me. Where is all the fun in working for it when you can just do it?" she then proceeds to summon her whip and use it to cut the dumpster next to them in half. "See didn't try at all."

"Oh no," said a familiar voice. They turn to see Clyde who was taking the trash out. "Not again." He said. It would seem that this isn't the first time that Luan has broken it. He then glares at Luan.

"Mabey Lynn can help." He said leaving Luan and Clyde so they can fix the dumpster.

"What I did you a favor. Now you have two trash cans. Get it.?" Clyde is too mad to even groan at the bad pun. She then pauses and thinks about the joke. "Okay that wasn't my best one."

"So I'm supposed to try really hard and not try at all at the same time?"

"Yes" said Lynn. We see they are both next to the lighthouse above the temple. "Or" she continued, "you can link (no pun intended) your mind to the energy of all existing matter channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem. Which results in,'….she then summons her gauntlets,… at least that's how I do it."

Lincoln is now more lost than he has ever been in is whole life. He is so confused that he can only think of one thing. "Suddenly that game I mentioned earlier doesn't seem so confusing." He mentioned out loud. Not really talking to anyone.

"Actually I was breaking the fourth wall."

 **Do I need to put a limit on how many times you do that a chapter?**

…

 **I thought so. Now no more distractions.**

Lincoln then thought about what Lynn said about that it was her way of doing it. "That's it!" he said excited.

"Okay I think the best bet I have is to recreate what happened right before my gem started glowing." He told the gems. All of them were inside the kitchen again. "Lets see….Luan you had a camera out next to you and had your arms crossed." "Whatever you say your majesty." She replied while doing as Lincoln said. "Lynn…. Your good." She somehow was already where she needed to be. "Lori your foot was a little to the left."

"I don't think this is how it literally works Lincoln." She said confused on where he got this idea. He just ignored her however since he was in deep thought. He grabs the Blue Bell scout cookie from earlier. He was about to take a bite when he realizes that he forgot something. "Oh right I calmed you guys down first. Quiet he said in an uneasy voice seeing that it was kind of weird. He is also trying to make it short being too impatient to do everything like before. "….lets just relax and I'll eat this cookie." He didn't actually take a bit and instead liked down at his gem but nothing happened. Lincoln thought he upset before but now he is just depressed. "Mabey I'm not a real crystal gem." He said.

"Don't be silly Lincoln, that's Luan jobs, of course you are a crystal gem." Said Lori.

"Plus your fun to have around, even if your gem is useless."

"Luan!"

"I mean you're one of us Lincoln. We wouldn't be the crystal gems without you." Lynn just nods in agreement.

"Yeah" he said his sprits rising again. "Even if I don't have any powers I'll at least have…..Blue Bell Cookies!" He then eats more of the cookie that has been in his hands the whole time,"Hmmmmmmm" he said. Suddenly his gem started to glow again. This time it also sparkles. Once again he didn't noticed because he closed his eyes again. None of the gems said anything either deciding to see what would happen.

(insert 'we are the crystal gems')

Then a shield appears in front of him making everyone, sans Lincoln who didn't noticed, gasp. It is about as big as a, well shield, it is pink with a white line in a spiral. Similar to Luan's whip it as small spikes that look like thrones. The middle looked like a triangle. "Lincoln, it's a shield!" Said Lori. It took him a minute to realize what she said until he opened his eyes and so it himself. "What?!" he said just as shocked as them. "I get a shield?! AWSOME!" He then jumps up and down in excitement causing the shield to fly all over the house until it crashes into his tv.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said your stuff get destroyed all the time." Said Luan.

"That's it!" he said. "I summon my weapon by eating cookies."

"What is in these things?" asked Lori. Suddenly the whole house started to shake as if there was an earthquake. They all looked out to the window next to the now destroyed tv. There were a few small centipeadels but what was causing the ruckus was a giant one almost as big as the house crawling up the house and the temple. As soon as it was out of site Lincoln's shield sadly disappeared too.

"What was that?!" asked Lincoln. They all ran outside and saw a giant centipeadle above the temple roaring so loud that the whole city probably herd it. (but this isn't the first time a giant monster has shown up and they were used to strange things happing near Lincoln's home. It was known for being pretty loud too) "It's the mother!" said Lynn who was the first one out. A grin appeared on her face. "Alright, let's make the score 4 to 0." She then started using the house and any ledges to jump up to the top where the mother centipeadel was.

"Lincoln stay in the house!" Lori commanded wanting him to be safe.

"No way. I want to help too." He said excited despite the looming danger above them. He then ran inside and grabbed a handful of cookies from the freezer and grabbed the ice machine on the way outside. He connected it to several electrical cords that together were long enough to reach the beach. On the way out he is thinking of one thing. 'If this thing breaks Clyde and Penelope are going to kill me.'

Back outside Lynn got to the top and kicked the monster in the face but it seemed unfazed. In response it lunged towards Lynn but she jumped off the cliff and back to the beach the mother landing in front of her. Lori and Luan jumped down next to Lynn after she fell past to the house. The mother started spraying huge amounts of acid at them but they were able to jump out of the way. The acid was so powerful that it left a trench wherever it touched. The three decided to find cover and hid behind a giant stone hand in the sand. (Most likely used to be part of the temple. Nobody knows for sure.) The mother saw them at the last second and started spraying a nonstop stream of acid at them. The stone was thick enough that it didn't melt instantly but it was sadly melting slowly from the finger tips down. Why wasn't making burning through middle cause plot convince.

' "Well this is a burning disaster, joked Luan before becoming serious, ' but seriously we could use Lincoln's shield right about now!"

"Hey!" said Lincoln not happy seeing that his friends were about to be brunt alive. He threw a rock at its face to make it stop. "Leave them alone!"

"Lincoln no!" said the gems almost exactly at the same time.

"Time to put operation use the Blue Bell scout ice cream cookies so I can summon my shield to help my friends and think of a shorter name for this operation, takes a deep breath because of how fast he was talking, into action!" 'I've been doing that since I was 11 and I still can't think of shorter names.' He thought in his head. He then takes one of the cookies leaving the machine next to him in the sand. He takes a bite of it staring at the monster in confidence-that was soon shot down when nothing happened. Lincoln was confused as to why nothing was happing. The monster seemed confused as well for it was expecting the boy to do something. While Lincoln distracted it the gems tried to attack from behind but it did not forget them and kept them cornered by using its claw at the end of its tail. Its tail was basically a giant lobster claw. After nothing happened for about thirty seconds Lincoln was starting to sweet bullets. "I don't suppose we could finish this fight when I'm able to summon shield could we?" he nervously asked. The creature just roars in response and sprayed acid at him! "I didn't think so!" he said while grabbing the machine and jumping out of the way.

"We need to save Lincoln!" said Lori before the tail came down for another strike snapping at them.

"Can we save OURSELVES first!" yelled Luan.

Lincoln not knowing what else to do started stuffing more cookies in his mouth getting desperate. 'Note to self: remember to mix these flavors more often.' He thought in his mind. Sadly nothing happened aside from his stomach getting upset the adrenalin keeping him from throwing up. "Goodbye my friends." He sighed as he continued

"Why isn't working? He said to himself. The mother started spraying more acid again but Lincoln just kept dodging.

"Lincoln!" Yelled Lynn trying to tell him something before the claw came done on her. She was able to stop it with her hands but it took all her strength to keep it from snapping on her.

"Uhhhhh" Said Linc who was on the floor. He almost passed out from that last attack. He heard a buzzing sound near him and shook out of his daze. He looked to his right and saw what the buzzing was coming from. "No, no, no, no, no, no." He cried. For while he was safe he forgot to grab the freezer. Which is now shooting electricity out of the side because of loose wires. It didn't get hit directly but part of it was melted and having it thrown everywhere didn't help either. Not only did he loose more than half of his cookies but Clyde and Penelope were going to kill him, if the centipeadel didn't beat them to that first that is. Thinking it either damage or even killed the boy the centipeadal ignored him and was focusing on the crystal gems again. They were not doing so well for that matter.

"That's it!" said Lincoln with fire in his eyes. "You're going to pay!" He ran towards the mother dragging the now destroyed freezer behind him. "This is for the best cookies in the world! And my friends as well! (They weren't, the gems, sure how to react to being after cookies.) He threw the freezer at the monster causing it to break into pieces but also electrocuting its whole body damaging it severely.

"Go Lincoln!" Yelled Luan.

"Gems weapons!" Said Lynn. All three got there weapons out somehow causing what was left of the stone to be destroyed. "Let's do this." Said Lynn. Lori and Lynn nodded. They charged so fast that all you could see were blurs and in less than 10 seconds was destroyed to just its gem. Lynn Put the gem, which was its eye in the mouth, in a magical bubble and made it transport to a safe location. Which is a room in the temple. She turned around to see Lincoln burying one of the cookie wrappers as if it was a grave.

"Farwell my sweat cookies. I will always remember the times we had together." His stomach started to growl again still upset. "Hush now." He spoke to his stomach.

"Are you crying?" asked Luan trying not to laugh.

"Only a little!" he yelled.

"Dude why, you probably still have at least a dozen left and you can get more next year." She said.

"Oh, riiiigghtt. Guess I just got caught up in the moment." He said embarrassed.

"So I guess your powers don't come from ice cream cookies." Luan said.

"Of course not." Said Lori. "But don't worry Linc, I'm sure you will be able to master your powers someday."

"Yes, said Lynn who is now behind him, and you will do it in your own Linky way."

"Now there's a nickname I haven't heard you use in a while." He said. They stopped calling him that when he was about 10 or 11.

"What can we say? We love to reuse and recycle. Hahahahahaha! Get it?

Lori, and Lynn just groaned while Lincoln did too but not because of the pun. The adrenalin was finally wearing off of him and he was starting to feel sick. "I think I ate too many cookies." He said before throwing up a second later. When he finished he went into the house grabbed some clean cloths and went to the bathroom. "Life here can be summed up in one word. That would be chaos. And while the gems can be annoying I have lived with them for over half my life. And I wouldn't trade them for the world.

End of ch1

 **So what do you think? Not bad for my first time right? Leave in the reviews what you thought and see if can catch all of the references. On that note please leave a review, like, follow any of those options will do nicely. I had thought of this idea about a little more than a month ago. It took me so long because I had to figure out who was going to be who and tried to get as close to the episode as possible while also adding my own twist. Seriously I was having a battle in my mind of who would be Garnet. It was a tie between Luna and Lynn. Luna was originally going to be Amaythest but "thDorkMagnet" thought Luan would be better since both are the jokers of each show. Lincoln was chosen to be Steven but it wasn't because they're both the main character. Both actually have a lot in common like Steven at first is like Lincoln when it comes to fighting. Both would rather try to talk it out before going to violence, unless you make them made. Both don't really know how to fight either. Well Steven does but not until later in the series. Both can be pretty emotional and have really chaotic lives as well. There were other things but I don't want to spoil anything. If you're wandering where Charles and Cliff, their dog and cat, are don't worry they will be in the story later. Walt and Geo will be shown more as well. I have parts for almost all the main characters too. The only sisters I don't have are Luna and Leni. Aside from that all the others have parts. I will not tell you who but you can guess. As for my schedule for updating this story I have to say it will be whenever I get the chance. I have the next chapter written but still need to type it and I don't always have free time. Another reason this took so long was because like I said in the first author's note I already started another story for just the loud house. I have written the first four chapters but still need to type them. I also need help coming up for a name for it. The basic summary is Lisa Builds a machine that can make things newer or fix them to before it broke. Depending on the setting. After an accident it turns Lincoln to a six year old and so he is the same age as the twins, and he stuck like that until Lisa can build a new machine to fix him. But I need help on the title. I'm not that good with names. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **7lights13darknesses out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Laser Light Cannon

**Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I updated this. (Almost a year) I've been busy with three other stories now but I think most of you know that. I thought since its so close to the anniversary I would post the second chapter of this. I honestly don't know why I didn't do it sooner since it was already written out. Don't expect it to see it updated anytime soon after this. I will try to do more on though.**

 **Lincoln:Finally! Lincoln Universe returns! I thought I would never get to be in the spotlight again.**

 **Calm down dude! Hey how about you do the disclaimer so we can get this started.**

 **Lincoln:TheauthordoesnotowntheLoudHouseorStevenUniversebothbelondtotheirrespectiveowners.**

 **Wow wow slow down.**

 **Lincoln:Sorry I'm just really excited.**

 **Fair enough. Enjoy the chapter.**

Lincoln and Luan are at the boardwalk of Beach City going to the restaurant that sells specifically one food. Fries! They are celebrating there victory against Centipedal and Lincoln knew just what to do.

"Hey Flip, give me the bits!" He said to the owner. He his a tall chubby man with gray hair sticking up like fries. He has a mustache of the same color. He his wearing a red shirt with a white shirt.

"Sorry Lincoln. But if you didn't noticed were closed."

"Awwww! What?!"

"Come on man give him the bits. The bits, the bits, the bits!" Luan said banging her head against the counter. Soon Lincoln joined her.

"The bits! The Bits! The Bits!" They chanted in unison. "The bi-"

"Okay okay! Geez. Take it easy on the counter would you? Those aren't very cheap." Flip said in defeat. While getting it ready he looked back at the two. "You know, not that I actually care but I could give you actually fries." He said annoyed that he couldn't charge them for the fry bits.

"Naw, just the bits." Replied Lincoln knowing what Flip was trying to do. While waiting for the bits the two went back to their conversation.

"So, Luan. There was something that I was wondering about during the battle against Centipedal earlier."

"What's that?" She asked.

"How come you guys didn't summon your weapons sooner? I mean it took me about a minute or two to get all those cords but from what I can tell you didn't get your weapons until I electrocuted it."

"Here you go." Flip said handing Lincoln the fry bits. Luan thought about Lincoln's question as they started walking back.

"Well...you see Linc, we didn't get our weapons because...umm...because..er...I don't know." She said with embarrassment.

"Hey I was just curious. You don't have to take it personally. Lets just eat our snack and enjoy the sunset."

"Seems like a 'setting' for me." Luan said. Lincoln just groaned.

"I'm really starting to regret teaching you about comedy." Lincoln chuckled. He didn't actually mean it but wished Luan would tone it down.

"Well to be far there were other things I learned comedy from but you did teach me."

Lincoln then noticed something as they were walking. "Hey Luan,' he said worryingly, 'why does it look like there's two suns in the sky?" Lincoln was confused. Sure he had never gone to school but his dad taught him enough to know that there's only supposed to be one sun.

"I don't know Linc, why?" She asked thinking it was a joke.

"This isn't a joke Luan look!" He said pointing at the sky. Luan looked at where he was pointing and gasped.

"Oh no." She whispered so quiet that Lincoln barley heard her. "What is that doing here?!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked. Without saying a word Luan picked Lincoln up by the waist and carried him over her head all the way to the temple/house. This also caused Lincoln to drop his fry bits.

"Hey! My bits!" He exclaimed.

Meanwhile Lynn and Lori are on the beach, Lori is looking at the 'second sun' with a telescope. Walt and Geo are next to them wandering what's going on.

"This is bad." Lynn said.

"Look at the size of it. I didn't think they could literally be so big."

"Lynn, Lori!" Luan yelled finally finding them, she is still carrying them.

"We saw!" Lori said. "Some of us are literally trying to protect the Earth." She sounded annoyed at Luan. "Where were you anyways?"

"Getting fry bits." She answered casually. "Why its none of your _bitness!_ Hahaha Get it?"

"Now is not the time for jokes Luan." Lynn said.

"Hey guys, not to interrupt but a couple of things." Lincoln said. First, Luan put me down." He commanded. It was then that she realized she was still holding Lincoln.

"Sorry bro." She said.

"Bro?" Lincoln asked confused. Sure he always sees the gems, Luan and Lynn the most as siblings but he didn't think they felt the same.

"You know metaphorically speaking."

"Okay. Back to what I was saying. Second you owe me another thing of fry bits, sis."

"Fair enough." She said.

"And third..." He said pausing before screaming..."WHAT IS THAT THING?!" both scared but curious at the same time. He looked through the telescope to get a better look at it and is shocked at what he sees. "It's a giant eyeball?" He asked. "Cool!" And he was right. Up in the sky was a machine that has outer red armor with red ball inside. The middle looks like a giant eye.

"Lincoln this is literally not cool! It's a redeye!"

"Oh no! A redeye! It's going to infect us all!" Lincoln said.

"That's pinkeye." Lynn said.

"If we literally don't stop now it will destroy us and all of beach city."

"How do we stop it?"

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it was a light cannon Rose Quarts owned." Lynn explained.

"My mom?" Lincoln asked looking at his gem.

"If Rose was here this would be so easy." Luan said.

"I know but shes not." Lori said holding back tears. "And the cannon has been missing for years now. We have to find another solution."

"Hey, if my mom had the cannon then I bet Dad knows where it is."

"Lynn Sr?" Lori asked in disbelief. "No offense to your father Lincoln but I doubt Rose would give him such a powerful weapon." The gems sometimes refer to Lincoln's dad as Senior so they don't get him and Crystal Gem Lynn confused.

"Also your dad is a mess."

"Luan!"

"What its true. Even if he did have it he either lost it, broke it, or somehow dropped it in the bottom of the ocean by now."

"True." Lynn agreed slowly.

"Oh come on guys I can at least ask."

"We can handle this Lincoln." Said Lynn. "Ready?" She asked Luan who nodded. Lynn then picked up Luan and jumps high in the air doing a few front flips before throwing Luan at the redeye.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed before hitting it with a loud thump and then landing in the ocean. The others just stare with worried looks. Lori looks like she is about to shutdown.

"I'm just going to go." Lincoln backing away. The pets followed him as well thinking they should leave.

"Okay good luck." Lori replied not really paying attention.

Lincoln ran back to the boardwalk and kept running to the other side. Walt flew right behind him and Geo rolled in is ball right behind him. They went all the way to Lincoln's Dad's store, which is car wash. When he got there he started banging on the back of a van. It is a dark green with red and orange streaks and the name Universe written on both sides. At one point it was a big family van but his dad took out most of the seats so he could use the van has storage/home. Walt flew around to the front while Geo stood behind Lincoln.

"Dad, dad! Dad wake up its me Lincoln your only son, and kid for that matter." 'Why does that sound so ironic?' He asked himself. 'Oh well.' He then gets to the top of the van and starts jumping on it. "Dad!" He yelled again. He used enough force to cause the car horn to go off. A man then jumps out of the van with a waffle iron.

"Who's there? I have a waffle iron and I'm not afraid to use it.

"Hey dad."

"Oh it's just you Lincoln. Said Lynn Sr. relieved. What are you doing here so late? I almost waffled your face!

"Late? The sun started going down an hour ago."

"Oh. It was a slow day at the wash." He said embarrassed. He had brown hair that went to his legs and some around the side of his head but the top was bold. He wears a sweater vest and jean shorts. He has a long nose as well.

"So, what do you need? Some father-son bonding time? Learn a life lesson?"

"No.' Lincoln said quickly. 'I was wandering if you know where a light cannon mom had is so we can destroy a giant eyeball before it destroys us." He said as if this was an everyday thing.

"Oh is that all?" He asked thinking it was..."Wait what giant eyeball?" He asked.

"That one." Lincoln said pointing to it. Lynn Sr. turned around to see Luan being thrown at it again only to here a loud thump and then a splash.

"...I don't know Lincoln. I was told to stay out of gem related things. Plus I would like to keep the rest of my hair.

"Come on dad. All you have to do is help me find it." Lincoln said with begging eyes which he knew his dad couldn't resist.

"Fine." He said in defeat. "I will help you. I can never say no to those eyes.

"It usually works on the gems too." Lincoln in a matter of fact tone. "So where is it. A cloud fortress, cave dungeon, oh or how about inside a clam in the bottom of the sea!" Lincoln knows these could be possibilities since the gems have been to crazy places that he as heard from stories they told him.

"Well I don't know about that, but I do know where it might be." They then got into the van and went to a storage unit place called 'U-Srore'.

"A magical storage unit?!" Lincoln said running over to it.

"Well I wouldn't say it's magical. But it does have magic in it." His dad said with a Lincoln confused. "It's just a shed I use to keep stuff that won't fit in the van. He opens it and Lincoln is shocked at what he sees. Or rather what he can see. Walt and Geo go to the front only for one of the boxes to almost fall on them causing them to run back to Lincoln. The whole front entrance is blocked by boxes of things and who knows what else is in there.

Lincoln tried to find an opening but only made more boxes fall. On the bright side he found an opening but it was too dark to see.

"I'm going in. But first I need some gear." He found a flashlight and used a sock to tie it around his head. Lynn Sr. found some rope from either the van or garage. (Like Luan with the camera we don't know where it came from)

"Hey,' Lincoln said to the author/narrator. 'We are on a times schedule so lets get this going."

 **I thought I told you to to stop breaking the fourth wall?**

"No you said not to do it to often. And this is only the second time."

 **Fine. Just finish the story.** I said in a menacing tone.

"Okay okay." He said spooked. His dad then came and tied the rope around him.

"Who were you talking to Linc?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Oh...just talking to myself." (Only Lincoln can break the fourth wall) He started to crawl through the spaces, being as skinny as a noodle has its perks. Walt and Geo followed him as well. He saw many things like fishing equipment, masks, an old tv and many other random things.

"I think I found it!" He yelled. He grabbed what he thought was the cannon but turned out to be a golf bag with clubs. "Did you golf?" he asked his dad.

"Yep. Usually in my free time. I was a champion." He replied from the outside.

Lincoln kept looking around until he found another object. "Yes." he said. He ran up to it only to find out it's... "A drum." He said disappointed. He turned around to look more before running back and hitting it once. He then looked some more until he found a cannon...only to find out it's a t-shirt cannon with a shirt that says but t-shirt cannons.

He didn't give up though and kept looking. Walt and Geo looking around as well. Walt found a necklace that wrapped around his head causing him to crash into anther box. Lincoln went to get him out and untangled him. He then saw what was in the box Walt landed on. "Hey dad. I found some of your Cd's."

"Aw man. I could never give those up. You know before I opened the car wash, when I was a one man band travailing the country."

"I know dad." Lincoln said grabbing on of the Cd's and putting it in his pocket. He then continued the search.

"When I came to play at Beach City only on person showed up."

"A bear!" Lincoln said jokingly.

"No it was your mother."

"I know." Lincoln said laughing.

"After that we were always together. Well that is until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. Honestly I don't know what a woman like her saw in a dope like me." While he was talking Lincoln had accidentally stepped on something cracking it. He looked down and saw that it was a picture. He started to panic when he saw that the picture was of his dad and mom, Rose Quartz. She was in a white dress and had long pink hair, which made him wonder even more about the white hair on his head. Her eyes were closed as well.

"Um dad. I just stepped on a photo."

"Its fine son. Besides if every lasagna was perfect, we wouldn't have pizza." Right after he said that Lincoln saw a pink glow coming a few feet away from him. He turned around and saw what it was. "It's the light cannon!" He yelled. If he wasn't so excited he might of noticed the connection to the glow and what his dad said.

"Oh boy, that thing is creeping me out." Lynn said looking at the redeye which you could see without a telescope now.

Lincoln tied the rope to the cannon and told his dad to use the van to pull it out. Despite the name the cannon was not light at all and pulled everything out with it.

"We have to get it to the beach!" Lincoln said crawling out.

"How? Its to big for the van!" Lynn Sr. exclaimed. Just then a red wagon rolled over next to them giving them both an idea. They picked up the cannon and were just barley able to put in the wagon which is now tied to the van. The cannon crushed the wagon but it still had the wheels so it would have to do. They got in the van started going to the beach.

"Do you think it will be okay?" Lincoln asked seeing that it was dragging across the pavement.

"I don't know. If every lasagna was perfect-" He started.

"We wouldn't have pizza." Lincoln finished. Lynn Sr. then looked at the redeye again now much closer.

"That thing is huge. It's creeping me out even more."

"Can't we go any faster?" Lincoln asked. His dad pushed on the gas only for it to go to fifty but because of the cannon it wasn't going that fast.

"This is faster!" He exclaimed.

"Hey I know. Let's Listen to your cd." Lincoln said pulling out the one he geabbed. The title is 'Let me Drive My Van (Into Your Heart)

"Really? Come on you've heard that on before."

"You come on!" Lincoln chuckled as he out the disk in the player. Lynn Sr. seems nervous or embarrassed but doesn't object. He just keeps driving to the beach as an electrical guitar starts playing followed by a young voice of Lynn.

 **(A/N This will be the whole song and what happens in between and during the lyrics. Lyrics will be in bold)**

 **(Singing starts)**

 **'I know I'm not that tall, I know I'm not that smart. But let me drive my van into your heart, let me drive my van into my heart. I know I'm not that rich, I'm trying to get my start. So let me dive my van into mu heart, let me drive my van into my heart.**

While this was playing Lincoln was singing along as they drove through the city passing by Penelope, Clyde, and Howard (A.K.A one of Clyde's dads who is Mister Smilley.) They finally reach the beach where they see Lynn Jr. and Lori./ **'and if we look out of place, well baby that's okay, I'll drive up to outerspace,/** "Throw me again." Luan said swimming back. "I think I'm starting to crack it." She said desperately. She then sees the van and what is behind it. "Is that-" She said not finishing her sentence.

 ***gasp** * Lori gasped. Even Lynn Jr looked shocked.

"He had it." Lori mumbled.

"Were saved." Luan said. Right after that the redeye was so close now that is started to affect the gravity and things like bricks and even Flips sign started flying in the air. The tide also started coming in as well.

"My sign!" Flip said crying.

 **'Let me drive my van into your heart., let me drive my van into your heart, let me drive my van into your heart, let me drive my van into your heart.'**

 **(End of song)**

"We have to use it know!" Lynn Jr. said. They went over to activate but there was a problem...

"I don't know how to start it, it was Rose's!" Lori told them.

"Dad how do we use it?!" Lincoln asked.

"How the heck should I know? Lori doesn't even know!" Lori then grabbed Lincoln going into full panic mode.

"Lincoln this is literally serious. Wait...your gem, you have Rose's gem. You can activate it!

"Of course." Luan said throwing Lincoln onto the cannon. They wait for something to happen but nothing did.

"Stop it. That wont work." Lynn Jr said.

"Then throw me again!" Luan said.

"That's literally not going to work Luan!" Suddenly the van started moving from the waves picking it up. It started to be dragged in the ocean along with the cannon.

"I got it!" Lynn Sr. said. He grabbed the rope only for it to break and now himself being pulled by the gravity. "Nope. Apparently I don't got it!"

"Come on please work. Turn on, activate, go! Please! Come on were all counting on you, you can't be useless. Especially right now!" Lincoln was talking about himself more than the cannon and was starting to cry.

'I wanted to prove myself to the gems. But I can't even get this stupid cannon to start.' He thought to himself.

"It's okay Lincoln we can think of something else. Something even better!" His dad said as if he knew what his son was thinking.

"R-R-right." Was he could say. He was stuttering partially from all the shaking and from being on the verge of crying because he thought he failed. "I-If every lasagna was p-perfect, we wouldn't have pizza."

Suddenly the cannon started to glow again and also started moving on its own. The top started opening until it looked like the top of a rose. Lincoln had lost his balance and fell on his but.

"It's working! It's literally working!" Lori exclaimed.

The cannon then opened a little more before falling to the ground. Lincoln ran up to grab it but it was to heavy for is noodle arms. It suddenly felt a lot lighter. He looked up to see Lynn Jr, Lori and Luan were now holding the cannon pointing it at the redeye as it started to charge.

"Steven!"

"This is it!"

"Brace yourselves!" As soon as Lynn Jr. said that the cannon fired a burst of light taking the shape of Rose and multiple arrows at once. It was a direct hit and caused a giant explosion similar to the destruction of the Death Star. When it was over the sky was at its normal color but there were also giant chunks still heading towards the City. They destroyed the boardwalk but no one was hurt.

"Sorry!" Lincoln yelled to Flip the only person to be seen.

"What!" He yelled back.

"Lincoln! You just saved most of Beach City!" Luan said.

"But how did you get it to work?" Lori asked.

"I just said that thing dad always says."

"About tocos?"

"Pizza." Lynn jr. Said.

"Rose." Lynn Sr said touched that Rose choose that saying as the password for the cannon. Suddenly the waves picked up scooping up the van and dragging it in the ocean.

"My van!" Lynn Sr said.

"It's okay dad. If every-

"I live in there!" He said running to the car/house. Which was hard since he was in water.

"I guess it's a boathouse now!" Luan said.

* * *

It's here! Sorry I never posted this sooner. I will try to do more but it is not my biggest priority. And to clear any confusion Rita is Rose. Not a whole lot else to say so on to the reviews.

Katmar1994: Glad you like it so much. Makes me sad I didn't get this out sooner. The others will show up in their own time.

IChangeNane990: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review like and follow. I will update more often. I'd not I have three other stories so check them out.

Lincoln: That was amszing! I was hopping to actually use my powers.

Don't worry Lincoln. We'll get there.

Lincoln: just don't take another year.

Uhhhjh...yeah. I'm just going to end this discussion here. Bye.


End file.
